


Kiss me on the mouth and set me free

by mehsarah



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but its not explicitly mentioned, ok so they're being sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehsarah/pseuds/mehsarah
Summary: Who would ever know being held could set you free?





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a prompt on tumblr i really liked!title is from troye sivans bite.
> 
> talk to me on tumblr:bowtrucklefluffiness

Even. All his senses were focused on Even. He felt him, he saw him, he heard him, he tasted him, he smelt him and he never wanted to experience anything else. It was surreal and the most natural thing that he was here right now, between white sheets with Even. That he didn't need to drink for this to make him dizzy. That he didn't try to turn his brain and memory off and then didn't suceed and wondered what was wrong with him because now he knew there was nothing wrong with him, nothing wrong with this. This was where he was supposed to be, in Evens arms, feeling like being held set him free. It was flooding his body and mind and all he was made of was soft, kind love and it overflowed him and came out in sweet tears. Even looked at him shocked. "What's wrong?" he asked, expressions clouded with worry but Isak only pulled him closer. "Nothings wrong. J..just. Just,thank you. I love you so fucking much, like the universe would collapse if i didn't. Like it was as important that there was an Even and Isak in every universe as the constellation of our planets." And then Even was crying too.


End file.
